Divinegod
Divinegod (also known as Divvy or Divine) is a fleet officer of the crew oceanhunters and a member of the flag Notorious. He sails the Sage Ocean. Divinegod owns a sloop known as the Simple Sunfish and a war brig known as the Funny Alewife. He has recently bought a row house on . Biography After experimenting with a couple of crews in the Sage Ocean, Divinegod ended up with his brother's crew, Pitch Darkness. He had already bought the sloop, and in this crew he was immediately promoted to a senior officer by his brother Legal, the captain. At first the crew was becoming very strong and a lot of experienced pirates joined it, but as time passed by, Divinegod decided to leave because the crew had become, not only abandoned, but pirates were leaving continuously. After his serious descision, Divinegod made some research in order to find a crew which consisted of some Maltese people. In fact, he found a crew which was called Ocean Hunters and there he met Shiri and Boneyn, two Maltese ladies. Furthermore he met other interesting pirates where they also shared his friendship. After some time the crew became famous (top 100) and while Divine was enjoying himself, due to financial problems, his brother Legal decided to merge Pitch Darkness together with Ocean Hunters. Therefore Legal became part of the crew and fortunately a lot of pirates joined as well. Eventually Divinegod bought a cottage on Admiral Island and passed his free time there, with his brother Legal. Nevertheless after some months in this crew, Divinegod disappeared unexpectedly, and was never seen for a quite a while. Some time later, Divinegod surprised everyone, as he logged on once again on the Sage Ocean. He explained to his friends why he had decided to leave and promised to them that he was going to keep on visiting them. In May 2007, he started playing once again and found that his crew Ocean Hunters was a mess and some of his friends including Shiri and Boneyn had left. He decided to leave and joined Shiri's crew The Drunken Sailors. At that time Bighop was the captain. Some time later, his former crew, Ocean Hunters was merged with the legendary Privateers. Shiri, which was the founder of the crew had a hard time baring the loss of her previous crew and therefore she decided to create another brand new crew, which she called oceanhunters to regain what was lost. Divinegod joined it immediately. A few days later Shiri, decided to return to The Drunken Sailors because she was missing the crew and the captain. Therefore she left Divinegod as the captain of oceanhunters. In July 2007, Divinegod sold his cottage on admiral island and bought a row house which is currently being furnished. Personal Life Recently Divinegod has been trying out his luck on the world of poker. Although has hasn't won a great sum of money, Divvy tries his best and is his currently saving some cash to furnish his house. He also takes part in some tournaments. Divine hasn't yet won a big tournament but once he was very close after reaching the final and achieving second place.